Extra Credit
by KinkyWings
Summary: "I'm not quite sure I understand," Palladium said, his brow knit in confusion. "I'm talking about an exchange," Stella replied, trying to find a way to phrase what she wanted to say without blurting: I want to suck your dick for an A.


A/N: I promise that I am still working on my other stories but my mind comes up with the most perverted ideas sometimes and I don't know where they come from I swear! Anyway, enjoy this bit of crack-fic loves! I love you all to bits! Make sure to give me love on your way out! XOXOX

* * *

Extra Credit

Princess Stella of Solaria was currently failing Potionology for the second year in a row.

 _This could not be happening_. If she failed again, her parents were going to pull her from Alfea and make her get private tutors, and that was just embarrassing. The best and brightest fairies graduated from Alfea, and the entire planet of Solaria needed to know that their princess was one of those best and brightest, not some half-rate drop out.

The entire class period she was chewing on her lip, trying to scheme and plan a way to get a better grade. She tried following her textbook step by step, but her potion looked far different than everyone else's. When she went to go ask the girl next to her which ingredients she used, she only got side eye. Even Tecna was of no help, and as soon as Professor Palladium caught the two of them conspiring, he gave Stella a stern talking to and told her to go back to her bench. Stella moped all the way to her seat, but couldn't help but notice how good looking her elven professor had gotten since last semester.

Whatever vacation he took or whatever procedure he had gotten had done miracles to the once-scrawny professor. It was as if he were a whole new man: physically stronger, more confident, and in popular opinion, sexier. It was common knowledge that every girl in the school wanted to fuck him. It was popular lunchroom talk to gossip speculations about how good he was in bed or how good of a kisser he must be. There was something about that long blonde hair and tanned skin that made everyone swoon, even the girls with Specialists for boyfriends such as herself. That, and his ripped pecs and abs were positively swoon-worthy. Stella was getting wet just thinking about them.

That's when it hit her: the perfect way to raise her grades.

She stumbled through the rest of the class, putting together something that could barely pass for a potion. The girl next to her wrinkled her nose but Stella thought she could go shove it. If everything went according to plan, Stella would soon put all the rumors about Professor Palladium to rest and become the most envied girl in the school.

The final bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. The other girls all gave winks and smiles to Palladium as they exited, the professor barely fazed by the onslaught of affection. He'd gotten used to the change in treatment, and after the novelty wore off after the first week, he'd mastered being perfectly unaffected. It was intimidating if she were being honest - made approaching the topic of extra credit a bit more nerve-wracking.

"Professor Palladium?" Stella got his attention, putting on her most charming smile, ready to sugar coat her way to what she wanted.

"Miss Stella, how can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I was wondering, since I'm not doing too well in your class, if I could maybe do some extra credit?" she asked, her best puppy dog eyes in place. "I really need to pass, and it would mean the world to me if you could let me do this."

"Miss Stella, it would not be fair if I gave you the opportunity to do extra assignments and not the rest of the class."

"Oh, I didn't mean _do_ extra credit, I meant _perform_ extra credit," Stella corrected leaning in closer to Palladium's desk so that he could pick up on the hints.

"I'm not quite sure I understand," Palladium said obliviously, his brow knit in confusion.

"I'm talking about an exchange," Stella said, trying to find a way to phrase what she wanted to say without blurting, _I want to suck your dick for an A_. "I perform a service for you and in return you provide me with an improved grade."

"What kind of service are you talking about Miss Stella?"

Stella leaned over the desk so that she was nearly nose to nose with Palladium. She made sure to have his complete attention, his eyes focused on hers, before reaching her hand down to palm him through his trousers. Palladium immediately sucked in a breath, taken by surprise at Stella's rash actions. However, that didn't stop his hips from canting up into the touch, and Stella could feel him growing hard as she applied a steady, constant pressure to his crotch, moving in slow circles.

She got even closer into his space, close enough so that she could press her lips to his ear and say, "I want you in my mouth. I want to please you. And if I do please you, I think I deserve a raise in my grade. Don't you agree?"

"This is hardly appropriate behavior for -"

Stella waved her hand and locked the door with her magic, the sound of the lock clicking in place cutting Palladium off, causing him to swallow thickly.

"No one will have to know. It'll be our little secret," Stella assured, crawling on top of the desk until she was over it and in his lap, straddling his thighs. One hand was busy rubbing circles while the other went to the buttons of his trousers, popping them one by one until they were completely open. With one less layer of fabric, her touch was even more arousing, causing him to let out a moan. Stella grinned. "Besides, I can tell you want me, and obviously I want you. Why deny ourselves?"

She didn't even wait for him to reply before foregoing the last layer of clothing and pulling the fabric of his underwear down his thighs, freeing his hardening cock. Upon seeing it, Stella's mouth went dry and she licked her lips reflexively.

 _Well, there goes one rumor_ , she thought to herself as she took him in.

Stella had never seen a dick so big. It shouldn't even have been biologically possible to have a dick as big as his, but there it was, red and fat and growing against Palladium's stomach. She had to remember that technically he was an elf and elves were generally taller and bigger than fairies but even then he had to be _huge_ for an elf. His cock was going to take both her hands to pump, and even then the head would peek out. He was so thick her fingers didn't touch when she wrapped her hand around him. That didn't stop him from groaning, from placing his own larger hand on top of her own as he guided her to where he wanted to be touched.

"So do you agree?" she asked breathily, completely turned on. _Great Dragon_ she had never wanted a dick so bad.

"What?" Palladium asked blearily, his chest heaving.

"If I suck you off will you give me an A?"

Palladium nodded, though whether that was because he really intended on giving her an A or if he wanted her mouth on him already, she couldn't be sure.

Stella sunk to her knees on the cold tile floor underneath his desk. It was a bit uncomfortable and her knees would definitely be sore by the time she got up, but it would be worth it. She wanted this more and more by the second, the pretense of extra credit flown out the window in exchange for an undeniable lust.

The first taste of his flesh on her lips had her craving more. His head was already ruddy and oozing thick precum that tasted divine. She needed more of it. To hell with teasing. She took down as much of his monster cock that she could in one fell swoop. His hands flew to her hair, a cry escaping his lips as she started to suck on him. Her jaw was spread open as far as it could go, but she could still feel him pressing against the hinges, her cheeks puffy to accommodate him.

Even all the way in, as far deep as her throat would allow, he was only covered two thirds of the way, so she used her hand to pump the exposed portion, hoping it would be enough. By the sounds Palladium was making, she would say it was working. Her head bobbed back and forth, letting him set the pace and pull on her hair. Never had she given a blowjob like this - one where the guy was encouragingly vocal and she was so turned on she soaked through her panties. It was driving her crazy. Stella wanted to touch herself, but this wasn't about her. This was about him and her grade and she had to remember that even though the fire burning in her belly was growing by the second.

A knock at the door pulled them both out of their haze. Professor Palladium looked worriedly around the classroom then down to Stella between his legs and back up at the door. It was clear that he didn't know what to do, but Stella would be damned if she let this moment pass her by. She was going to finish what she started. So, she tucked herself safely underneath the desk, pulling Palldium with her until his body was flush against the edge of the desk, his cock hidden from sight. When Stella was sure that no one could see them, she waved the door unlocked and placed his cock back in her mouth. Palladium let out a surprised gasp, but could say nothing as the intruder waltzed right into the room a moment later.

"Hello dear!" chimed a familiar, subdued voice. "Everything alright? You look rather flushed."

"Fine, Carlotta. I'm fine," Professor Palladium replied, though Stella could tell he was straining to control his voice.

 _Carlotta?_ Stella thought, wracking her brain. _Who is Carlot-_

 _Oh._

Carlotta DuFour, Alfea's etiquette professor. Professor DuFour was in the room and she had just called Palladium 'dear' while Stella was sucking on his cock. This was getting interesting...

"Alright then," Professor DuFour conceded, though Stella could tell by her tone that she was still skeptical. "I was just coming by to make sure we were still on for tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Professor Palladium replied with a thin smile that Stella could see when she peered up at him curiously. She wished she could see the whole picture; she was sure the tension between the two adults was positively brimming.

"Perfect," Professor DuFour said happily, and Stella heard her feet shuffling closer until they bumped up against the desk, startling her a bit. Then there was a creaking from the wood above..was Professor DuFour bending over the desk? "And I was thinking, after dinner we could go back to my place...I've been dying to have you over."

Stella nearly choked on his dick. This was _too_ good! Professor Palladium was fucking Professor DuFour all the while allowing his sophomore potionology student to suck him off after hours. Was he always like this, or was Stella simply the exception? Whatever the case, she would have killer gossip for the lunch table tomorrow. Professor DuFour was a lucky woman if she was getting this dick on a regular basis. It was a miracle the woman could stand afterwards, let alone walk. Stella could only imagine how it would feel to have this monster cock inside of her, stretching her out and filling her up, hitting that spot that made her toes curl, and -

She had to stop to stifle a moan of her own, sending vibrations down Palladium's cock that made him hiss out a tight breath. His thighs clenched and it was impossible for him not to buck into her mouth, hips bumping up into the desk with a dull thud.

"What was that?" Professor DuFour asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing, my dear. Just a muscle spasm." Professor Palladium assured, his voice even less stable than before. "I'd love to come over after dinner."

"Okay," she replied sweetly.

The air was filled with the wet smacking sounds of a kiss, and Stella proceeded to hum around Palladium's cock once more. She could audibly hear his moan even though his mouth was covered by Professor DuFour's. The muscles in his abdomen visibly tightened under his vest, his control waning, and Stella grinned, pleased with herself.

"Easy there," Professor DuFour giggled as they parted. "There'll be plenty of time for _that_ later."

Her tone was suggestive and full of promise. Professor Palladium only laughed uneasily.

Stella had no idea that he would be so turned on by being caught, but after the sound of clicking heels signaled that Professor DuFour had exited the classroom, she knew he didn't have long left. His body was humming with urgency and arousal, his hands fisting her hair tighter, picking up the pace until it bordered on painful.

A few more quick pulls and he was gone, coming hard into her mouth. She continued to suck him as he rode out the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm, hips stuttering up into her. He tasted even better than he looked: thick, sweet, and just a hint of salty that she swallowed down in greedy gulps. She sucked on the head to get out every last drop, and when she finally let him go with an obscene pop, she licked her lips for good measure.

"So, you and DuFour huh? I have to admit I'm surprised," Stella said dramatically as she got up from under the desk, reveling in this newfound development. She had no idea her etiquette professor had it in her to talk dirty - even though it was tame compared to some of the things that had come out of her own mouth. More than anything, Stella didn't know how much she would like the idea of being the "other girl". It was strangely satisfying to know that her body could get her the hottest professor in the building regardless of his relationship status. "How does that even work? She's so prim and proper. Does she even make any sounds when she orgasms or is she too polite and fakes it to make you feel better?"

"The nature of my relationship with Doctor DuFour is none of your business," Palladium replied shortly, running his hands over his face and through his hair, realizing he was now in a fair bit of trouble.

"Of course..." Stella agreed vehemently, perching herself on top of his desk. "It's not like I just had your dick in my mouth or anything. None of my business at all..."

Palladium glared up at Stella, still not giving her the satisfaction she wanted.

"I'd say that was an A-worthy performance," Stella continued, clearly proud of herself. She leaned back on her elbows on the desk, her chest pushed out and lips pouted as she purred, "I hope I didn't tire you out too badly. Wouldn't want to disappoint Doctor DuFour."

Stella felt giddy, like she now held some sort of power over him. However, that power flew out the door when Palladium's hand reached up her skirt and dipped two long fingers inside her pussy, curling them right into the spot that made her lurch forward, a high-pitched keen ripping from her lungs.

"You clearly have much to learn about elven biology," Palladium chided warningly, a mischievous grin on his face as he lowered his gaze to his lap.

"Oh fuck," Stella moaned as she looked down between Palladium's thighs, seeing his very thick and very erect cock straining upwards against the exposed portion of his chiseled stomach. When she looked back up, there was something dark and possessive in Palladium's eyes that let her know that he was no longer in the mood for games. What had she gotten herself into?

"Bend over the desk and spread your legs," he ordered. "If you stay quiet, then we can talk about your A."


End file.
